Computer Issues
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Logan's having trouble with his computer, and he's not so happy, so he calls Quinn to fix it... Q/L fluff, with a little twist at the end!


Computer Issues

**Computer Issues**

**This is a cute little one-shot that I have been inspired to write. The inspiration source is the Youtube video, German Kid Kills Computer. Most hilarious video ever, in my opinion. Go check it out, and enjoy the hilarity.**

"ARGGGGG, LOAD ALREADY!" Logan screamed at his computer as he waited impatiently for the computer to start up. Something was wrong with it and he was getting very angry. He stopped his anger management classes a few weeks ago, but now his anger was returning slowly. Especially with the computer acting up today. James and Michael were gone somewhere. He thought they left to go see their girlfriends Zoey and Lisa, so he was stuck here, hoping to go on the computer, but something was making it go super slow. He was so close in ripping the keyboard out of wherever it was plugged into and start banging it against the table. Before he could though, (he literally had his hands on both sides of the keyboard) it finished loading and showed the welcome screen.

"Finally!" he exclaimed loudly as he signed in and clicked enter. The computer went by faster this time, loading up the screen and all the icons.

"Thank god," Logan muttered as he clicked on an icon. He waited and just as it was about to open up the program, something happened. The whole computer froze. Logan frowned as he tried to move the mouse around. It was frozen. He started clicking buttons on the keyboard, no luck. He pressed control G, nothing. He even pressed Crt Alt Delete, nothing happened. He tried to shut down the computer but it was completely frozen, nothing happened. The same blank screen shone in his face. Logan pulsed with anger. He wanted one thing done and it couldn't be done. Logan's anger boiled up slowly. Until it boiled over.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Logan screamed loudly. He started banging on the keyboard angrily. When that didn't work, he ripped the keyboard up and started repeatedly banging it on the edge of the desk, watching some of the keys fly. He wanted ONE THING! Come on! He set down the keyboard and grabbed his I-Pod and chucked it at the wall. After that, he started screaming into his pillow until finally he stopped and went to go kick his bed. Unfortunately, he hit the metal part and he suddenly screamed in pain, hobbling on his foot and sitting down, rubbing it. He took deep breaths and started to calm down. Finally, when he was sure he was calm enough, he grabbed his cell phone and pressed number 3. He listened to it ring, his other foot tapping impatiently till someone answered.

"Hello?" someone asked. Logan took a deep breath.

"Hey Quinn, I need your help with my computer. It's not working. Can you come fix it? Oh yeah, and the keyboard too," Logan asked. There was silence on the other end before she spoke.

"Sure. Give me 5 minutes," Quinn said. Logan smiled.

"Thanks, see you soon," he said as he hung up. He started pacing the room, his hand clenched. Finally, he fell upon the bed, waiting for Quinn to get here. It was taking forever! He needed the computer NOW! Finally, the door opened and in came Quinn with a tool kind of box in her hand. Logan immediately stood up and walked over to his secret girlfriend.

"Thank god you're here! I've been waiting forever!" Logan exclaimed. Quinn took a look at the mess in the room.

"What did you do?" she asked, laughing slightly. Logan started growing a bit red in the face.

"I need the computer, and it froze on me," he said sheepishly. Quinn looked at Logan and laughed again.

"I figure the anger management classes backfired," Quinn said. Logan nodded.

"Just a little bit," he said. Quinn just shook her head as she walked to the computer and started fixing the keyboard first. Logan waited as patiently as he could, trying to keep his mind elsewhere, but it wasn't working. Finally he asked, "Are you done yet?"

Quinn turned to Logan. "Not yet. Give me some time," she said patiently before turning back to her work. Finally after a minute, she fixed the keyboard, plugged it back in and turned to the computer. She looked at the screen and pressed a few keys. It didn't work so she moved down and crawled to where everything was plugged in. She spotted a switch and turned it off. The computer died down immediately. Logan watched, amazed as she flipped the switch back on and the computer sprang back to life. It rebooted and the load went much quicker this time. The welcome screen popped up.

"Now try it," she said as she crawled out and stayed back as Logan signed in. It loaded quickly and soon he was clicking on the icon again. This time it didn't freeze and it opened immediately. Quinn tried to see the program, but Logan was blocking her view.

"What do you need the computer for anyways?" she can't help but ask. Logan turned to her.

"I need to upload a picture of myself," he said confidently as Quinn rolled her eyes, spotting the Photoshop program up. Some things never change, she thought. She watched as Logan opened up a picture and started sizing it. She approached him to get a better look and couldn't help but smile when she saw it. It was of Logan, of course, but it was a really sweet picture. He stood on the beach, in front of the ocean with his arms folded. He was tilted a bit to the left and he was smiling, not conceitedly, but rather in a cute way. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had his bathing suit on. His hair was wet, which meant he had been in the water. Quinn smiled as Logan turned to her, smiling sheepishly, his anger completely vanished as he stood up and printed the picture then wrapped his arms around Quinn.

"Michael and James and I went to the beach a few days ago, and we were fooling around, taking some pictures, so I thought a nice picture of me would be perfect for you," Logan smiled as he took the picture and handed it to Quinn, who looked astonished.

"For me?" she asked. Well, I guess people surprise you, she thought at she looked up at Logan lovingly.

"Of course. Now, to make sure Lola and Zoey don't get suspicious, I suggest you keep the photo somewhere safe," Logan told her as he again, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck tenderly. Quinn giggled and let herself be kissed.

"That was really sweet of you. Thanks Logan. I'm gabberflasted," Quinn teased as Logan stopped to give her a glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" he defended. Quinn just shook her head playfully and kissed Logan on the lips. Her phone rang shrilly and Quinn stopped to answer it.

"Hello? Hey Lola. What? What did you do? Ok, I'll be right there," she said before hanging up and turning to Logan.

"I have to go. Lola accidentally knocked over one of my experiments and she said it's smoking or something. I should go. But I'll see you later, ok?" Quinn asked him, smiling. Logan nodded and kissed her tender lips once more.

"Of course. Go on, Lola needs you," he joked as Quinn playfully hit him, folded up the picture and slipped it into her pocket. She walked toward the door. Logan suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Quinn, could you stop by tomorrow after breakfast?" he asked her. Quinn turned around.

"Why?" she asked. Logan walked over to the wall and picked up his I-Pod, scratched, and bent in a weird angle.

"My I-Pod needs fixing," he said sheepishly. Quinn laughed and nodded before exiting the room, a smile upon both of their faces.

**Ok, so again, a random oneshot inspired by a video. It's a little bit crappy, maybe because I had this idea for a while and just wanted to get it out. I had it originally more toward another idea, but then this kind of came out, so I hope you enjoyed. I'm not totally good with humour but I'm great at fluff and romance, and I tried to keep it humourous and light. So please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, watch German Kid Kills Computer on Youtube. It truly is hilarious. **


End file.
